


Magic Kingdom

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Multiple one-shots for the pairing between Kokichi and Himiko.





	Magic Kingdom

[Spooning]

Big spooning his lover was something that the young boy found himself doing often. Never was he able to fully grasp someone his age and embody them into him, so this was an opportunity that he’ll always cling on to.

Kokichi is able to wrap Himiko around him very easily when they’re lying in bed. He loves the feeling that he gets out of it; feeling as if she’s safe around his arms. He’s able to feel her warmth, and just how small and fragile she really is as she sleeps peacefully.

Hopefully, she gets this feeling of warmth and comfort as well when she is tucked in his arms. 

[Believe Me]

Being known as a liar, it’s only natural for Kokichi to have to convince the person he’s talking to that he’s not lying when he’s really telling the truth. Although, he never thought that convincing the members of his organization about a certain something will be as hard as it actually came out to be.

“So what you’re telling us is… you’re dating a girl, and she’s smaller than you?” 

This question had been asked by the members five times now, and it was really starting to lower the self-esteem that Kokichi barely even has. Rolling his eyes, he answered with a ‘yes’ for the fifth time in this non-progressing conversation.

A member leaned theirselves low enough to another member’s ear and badly whispered, “He must be dating a mouse.”

Hearing that snarky little comment, Kokichi fumed “She’s not a mouse, she’s FULLY human!”

The members giggled. “It seems that we’ve made our leader angry.”

Having enough of their mockery, Kokichi decided to call his girlfriend and put her on speaker so the members could hear her for themselves.

Beep...beep...beep... 

“Hello?” a loud and assertive voice spoke through the phone.

“Tenko? Give the phone to Himiko,” Kokichi ordered.

“Uh… she’s in the bathroom. Also, I don’t like it when you talk to her, so I’m just going to hang up and block your number.”

“What?! Don’t hang up! I have these group of people telling me that Himiko’s a mouse!”

“...Daww~ she is a cute little mouse, isn’t she?”

Kokichi facepalmed and hanged up the call without responding back.

[Fake Confessions?]

Kokichi has been following Himiko around throughout her day, teasing her nonstop. She was beginning to grow tired of his unnecessary insults and repetitive laughter. “Why do you keep on picking on me?” Himiko asked out of anger.

“How else am I going to get a lot of attention from you? I’m only doing it because I love you~!” he supposedly joked in response, empathizing on the word ‘you’.

This was another thing that she was getting tired of; his questionable love confession that comes out of the blue. Such sweet words always get her blushing profusely and sweating from a feeling of nervousness and embarrassment. 

Sometimes he’s not even confessing directly to her, he could be causally admitting it when someone suspects it of him.

Does he even mean it? Or is he just lying like he usually does to get her in a flustered state? But if that’s the case, then why does he even bother agreeing to people when they believe that he likes her? 

Desperate to know, Himiko asked hesitantly, “Do you really mean it when you say that you love me? Or are you just lying?”.

“Maybe I’m lying, maybe I’m not,” Kokichi responded, not giving her a proper answer.

All of these unanswered questions were beginning to be a real pain for Himiko, and she realized that there was only one easy way of finding out without having to do so much digging around.

Such an idea made her feel butterflies in her stomach, but she tried to ignore that feeling and go right ahead with her idea.

She held the rim of her hat and stood on her tippy toes. Trying not to think about it too much, she leaned her face closer to his and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Being a full-on amateur, it was deemed for her kiss to be so unprofessional. She didn't even know how much she should crank her neck, and she pulled out so fast that the only thing she truly felt was a wisp of wind as she pulled away. Yet she found herself a blushing mess, lowering her head down and covering her face with her hat.

With such a pathetic attempt at a kiss, she was sure that he was going to get a good laugh out of her, even if he truly did love her.

So it surprised her when she felt her hat being lifted away from her face and a hand forcing her to look up at him, only for their lips to lock together.

And so she confirmed that those confessions held every truth to it, and also that his lips tastes like boba tea.

[Emotions]

He doesn’t know why exactly, but as he saw the girl bottle up all of her emotions the way she did, it bothered him greatly.

He can see right through her mask, the phony charade that she plays of being too tired to care.

Perhaps it’s because he has the same problem, a problem where he just hides and ignores all feelings of melancholy, to the point where it starts to become painful. 

He doesn’t want her to feel such a pain; he wants her to be genuinely happy. He won’t let her keep going on with this terrible habit that engulfs her with piles of more and more misery, he’ll do whatever he can to break this habit of hers.

And so, he spoke.

Thus she wailed on the floor, screaming out to the ones she lost. Her sad desperate cries of agony brought the tears out of all those around her.

And as he listened to her grief and stared at her sorrowful expression, he felt a tear trickle down the left side of his cheek. Then on the right, and then on both sides the tears overflowed him.

And as those tears flowed down his face, he noticed how hard it was to make them stop like how he usually could so easily do.

These tears were real. Although he knows that it’s for the best and she’ll feel a lot better once she’s done crying, it still hurts to see her look so weak and alone.

Trying to hide his sense of sadness, he was sure that the detective still took note of it.

[Imitation]

Himiko was trying to find Kirumi to ask her for a favor and decided to check the maid’s lab. Once arriving, she found no sight of her, but she did find a basket of neatly folded clothes, fresh out of the dryer. And right on top was Kokichi’s; how tempting.

She won’t fall for the temptation, no way… she’ll have to take off her own cloth if she wants to, and she’s not going to strip nude in Kirumi’s lab, no, not at all... she instead strips down to her tights and polo.

She excitedly puts on Kokichi’s outfit, finding the straps for his pants to be such a pain to put on, but doing it nonetheless. She doesn’t need a mirror to know that she looks cute in his clothes, even cuter than him. No- wait- Kokichi isn’t cute at all, so she tells herself, feeling a bit embarrassed at her own thought.

Now comes the fun part, Himiko spread out her legs and put her hands on her hips, her posture being straight and her mouth in a confident grin. “Ka ka ka-” no wait, that’s her cackle, she has to try to giggle like him, “Nishishi~! I’m Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!”

‘That sounds cool,’ she thought and continues, “I have a large secret organization with over a thousand members! Wait, was it a hundred…?” she stumbled on her act.

“Nyeh, you’re so annoying,” an anonymous response. She should’ve stopped there, but she was too into the act to realize anything. “Huh? Do you really find me annoying, Himiko? You sure that you're not just frustrated about my undeniable- my undeniable…” she turned around and stared eye to eye with the same boy that she was acting out. 

“Your undeniable what? Nyeh, forget it, you're too much of a pain to deal with,” Kokichi sighed just as the mage would.

Feeling embarrassed from being caught, Himiko found that the only reasonable thing to do was to throw his scarf at his face and stammer, “I-it’s a lie! Everything you witnessed is a lie!” and run out the room.

Kokichi laughed but stopped in realization. He poked his head out the door and shouted after her, “Hey, don't escape with my cloth!”

[Dream Big]

“Kokichi, look, look!” Himiko came running towards the boy, and when he looked without having to crank his neck up he was surprised to be met with two bouncing spheres. “You always make fun of my flat chest, but can you really say that now?”

It disturbed him to have to look up just to face the mage that he was always looking down on. “Himiko… how'd you suddenly grow?” he smiled, trying to hide his nervous sweat.

She cackled like a witch and answered, “With my magic of course! Now I have the body of a woman!”

Kokichi didn't like this, he didn't like this one bit. She looks off being so tall and not having her child appearance. “You look so… weird,” was his response. Yes, that's why he doesn't like her sudden drastic change of appearance, because she looks so weird, and not because she lost her petite cuteness, or because he's no longer taller than her, not at all… except it is why.

“Weird? Nyeh… you're just not use to me yet!” she lifted off his scarf and wore it on her own collar bones, “Or maybe you're just upset that I'm taller than you now.”

“Nope, doesn't upset me in the slightest,” Kokichi lied as he tried to lift his scarf over her head and finding himself too short to do so. He felt embarrassed in a way, realizing that the roles of theirs have been reversed as to where he'd usually be the one lifting up Himiko's hat which she always tries to stretch her arms towards and failing in obtaining it.

Her laughter wasn't helping either, making him grow frustrated. Is this karma…?

Meanwhile, in Himiko's own world, she found herself having to deal with Kokichi's annoyance. “Himiko, why don't you like me?” he whined. Before she could answer, he added, “Other than because I'm annoying.”

What could she tell him now? Because he's evil? That'll surely only boost his ego. “Tis ‘cause you're not hot at all!”

“...What?”

“Yeah, I only like hot dudes! They need to be tall and manly!”

“Oh, so all I have to do is become manly and you'll like me?” Kokichi’s grin widened.

“Yeah, but that's not going to happen with a guy like you.”

“It will! From being around Gonta and Kaito, their manliness will rub off on me!”

“How's that possible?” Himiko asked before she had an index finger touch her lips close. “Shh… don't think about it, it's going to work by magic, you're never supposed to question magic.”

The next day, Himiko began to wonder if her magic automatically full fills wishes without her knowledge, because from looking up, she was met with the same purple eyes as yesterday, just more mature looking. He looked, as she won't like to admit, hot.

“What do you think now, Himiko?” he asked. Himiko wasn't able to respond, being completely speechless. When she thought about it, this sudden change isn't so bad, at least now when he wants to mess with her, she'll be looking at a handsome boy all the while. Yes, things don't seem so bad… but once he lifted her up and won't let her down, she completely changed her mind. 

“Let me down!” she demanded, trying to kick herself free. “Dawwww~ you're so short, Himiko. Come on, try to reach the ground!” he teased.

Nope, this isn't something good, this is a nightmare, and she needs to wake up, she needs to wake up…! And she did.

Kokichi and Himiko both existed their rooms at the same time, and facing one another from the other side, they both sighed, “Good… you still look like a kid.”


End file.
